Dry Bones vs Yoshi Singles Tennis
by Nutkins
Summary: Oneshot.Dry Bones vs Yoshi in a brutal Tennis Singles match round 1 of the tournament.


**Tennis Singles**

**Dry Bones versus Yoshi**

"**Today's match is a first to get two match points; this will be a beauty folks," cheered the Commentator "In the Blue corner, the green menace from Venice Yoshi"**

**The crowd went wild; roses flew down to Yoshi from the stand. Yoshi waved excitedly to all his fans. **

"**And in the red corner, the newcomer who thinks pummeling someone's brain out is fun Dry Bones" chuckled the Commentator.**

**Everyone booed as Dry Bones walked out. The crowd threw vegetables and fruit at Dry Bones.**

"**Stop the next person to throw something will be kicked out of the stadium," threatened the Commentator "Ok lets get this match started, Dry Bones will start with the ball"**

**Dry Bones bounced the ball on the ground then threw it up and smashed it as hard as he could it flew through the air like a cheetah chasing down its prey. Yoshi tried to hit it back but the force of the hit was just too strong, it broke the hard plastic strings on Yoshi's racquet.**

"**That was a perfect shot folks, the points are 15 love Dry Bones way" marveled the Commentator.**

**All the crowd's jaws dropped in amazement to the spectacular serve by Dry Bones. Yoshi walked over to his equipment bag and grabbed his lucky racquet. Yoshi then walked back over to see Dry Bones just standing there staring at Yoshi, Yoshi was surprised that Dry Bones wasn't even blinking.**

**Dry Bones moved away and grabbed the ball. This time he didn't bounce it so he just threw it up and he hit it softly. The ball soared through the air like a bird flying high in the sky. It landed right in front of Yoshi, Yoshi then ran backwards a bit then slammed the ball with all his might. Dry Bones ran forward and hit it softly over the line. It bounced once then twice another point to Dry Bones.**

"**It is 30 love Dry Bones way now people" observed the Commentator.**

**Dry Bones grabbed the ball and just hit it normally it flew to Yoshi. Yoshi then whacked it back, Yoshi was irritated at Dry Bones. The ball soared across the court to Dry Bones who gently tapped the ball back to Yoshi. Yoshi ran up and slammed the ball as tough as he could.**

**Dry Bones jumped to get it but missed.**

"**30-15 love Dry Bones way" choked the Commentator as he was eating some food.**

**Dry Bones got thrown the ball by the Umpire. Dry Bones bounced the ball a couple of times then threw it up and hit it with all his might. It flew over to Yoshi who whacked it right over the line. Dry Bones went to jump for the ball but missed again. The ball bounced once then again and again.**

"**Tie on 30 love" smiled the Commentator.**

**Dry Bones grabbed the ball he bounce it once and then again. He threw it up and gently tapped it over to Yoshi's side but Yoshi showed no mercy he whacked the ball as hard as a donkey bucking someone. Dry Bones tried another jump and……succeeded the ball flew past Yoshi.**

"**40-30 love Dry Bones way," sneered the Commentator "If Dry Bones gets this next one he gets a set point but if not it will be a tiebreaker"**

**Yoshi threw the ball to Dry Bones. Dry Bones bounced the ball of his racquet into his hand. The crowd was still so quiet because they were amazed at the brilliant effort of Dry Bones.**

**Dry Bones threw up the ball and whacked to ball with all his might the ball went right at Yoshi who then gently sliced it back. Dry Bones then used his special smash called sandstorm. He spun around in a circle with sand blowing everywhere. A humungous brown tornado was where Dry Bones was standing the ball got sucked into the tornado and after a couple of seconds flew faster than a cheetah at full speed even faster than a v8 Super car at Yoshi. Yoshi dived out of the way the ball destroyed the wall behind Yoshi luckily no one was in the way.**

"**Game, Set, Match" cried the Commentator.**

**The crowd went crazy, Yoshi went up to Bones and shaked his hand and said "Great match".**

**Dry Bones nodded and walked out of the court with Yoshi.**


End file.
